


You and I, and who we are together

by OMGfanfiction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, POV Harry Potter, POV Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGfanfiction/pseuds/OMGfanfiction
Summary: Just something that's been on my mind...





	1. Chapter 1

Daddy told me I had to be a good lad, and I could get some candies after dinner. I just wanted to help with his work, so I tried to brew a potion just like he does. He works a lot and I get bored, so I wanted to surprise him. It didn't go so well, so he got mad at me. I didn't mean for the cauldrum to melt, or that Daddy's robes to get messy. A hole was forming in the floor and getting wider by the second as more potion fell... and then Daddy threw me out. If you think about it, it was a good thing that he came home early.

It's been almost an hour. He told me to go to my room and to get washed, my clothes were splashed too. He was so upset, it was his favorite cauldrum. I have my toy with me, I hope daddy doesn't confiscated it again. Every time I'm a bad boy he takes one of my toys. The floor is creaking, and I know it's him approaching. We're all alone in this big old house, and Daddy is big and strong and a great wizard, I know he'll find me if I run, so I stayed in my room. 

He opens the door and I sit on my bed. He never knocks. His brow is furrowed as he closes the door in silence. "Look at me", he says in his deep voice.

I look down, I'm ashamed. "Don't want to..."

"Are you hurt?"

I shake my head no. "'m okey", I shrugged, "I think."

"Did you shower?"

I nod. "I'm itchy... and... and nervious"

"Why?"

"You're mad at me..." I slowly look up, biting my bottom lip and see his pupils dilate inmediatly. He swallows hard and his nostrils flare.

"I'm not. I'm just worried"

"Can I... could you hold me?" 

I think I went too far. He said it was ok. That I had to talk to him. He won't read my mind, even if I asked. So I try again and only the smallest of voices comes out of me... "Please daddy..." 

He is so smart, daddy. In two seconds he came to me and took me in his arms. He gets it now. He's daddy now. And I'm better already.

My nose is buried in his chest when he whispered in my ear: "It's ok baby. Just tell me what happened and Daddy will make it better."


	2. Chapter 2

He knows what to do. He takes me in his arms and whispers more. "Baby, can you be good for Daddy? Hm? I want you to tell me what happened"

I cling to him. "I wanted to surprise you... I wanted to make a potion like you..." He strokes my hair. "To help you with your work. So you could..." I can't seem to end the sentence. I know I'm blushing. I can feel the warm on my face. 

"So I could... what?"

"So you could spend more time with me... and... and I..." Oh, Godric. I know it's pathetic. He's been so busy lately. We've barely seen each other and we DO live together. "I missed you... Daddy'" 

I look up to him. I know I'm playing dirty, but I can't wait any more. I need him so bad. And he loves my eyes. So I focus on that thought: I MISSED HIM. Soon tears gather in my eyelashes. 

That does it... "Harry..." He clears his throat. Daddy is back in a second. He steps back with a frown. "Even if you tried to help me, you still made a terrible mess of my workroom. What do you have to say to that?"

"I'm so sorry, Daddy. Please forgive me..."

He raises an eyebrown. It's not good enought, then. I'm on my knees and the second eyebrown goes up. He likes it. 

"I can't forgive you, Baby. You were a bad boy."

And I just nod. He walks slowly to me. His hand goes to the back of my head and tugs on my hair. And I whine, and I love it. 'Cause I'm going to be punished instead of rewarded.

I really don't know which one I like better...


	3. Chapter 3

There's no room for arguing anymore... He's everywhere at once, and it's too much and yet not enought, all at the same time...

The blindfold came first, when I was on my knees. He only said "open up for me..." And that was it. I was rock hard in an instant.

He kept it slow, to punish me. He knows I'm a bit on the rough side. So I wanted to swallow him whole and have him fuck my face hard and dirty, and he went slower still... in and out... sooo good and hard for me... and then away... I felt the heat of his body going out of reach and I couldn't move. Turns out, my knees were glued to the floor, Godric knows when.

So I don't get to see him, or move. Then I fall backwards against what must have been my bed. My clothes vanished and I feel goosebumps erupt on my skin. 

And the ropes came... Tight, but not enought... He didn't said anything and the blindfold left. He smiles to me, and I just know it's to see if I'm ok with this... it's still pretty new since it was only two month ago that a "Please daddy" came out of my mouth with no way to deney what it meant.

Then Daddy came back... and smirked down at me. Now I can see, but I'm spread eagled on my bed and he's touching himself still fully clothed but his gorgeous cock... oh god... is leaking while he slowly strokes up and down.

So this is my punishment? I can't touch him and I'm desperate... "Tell me what you wanted..."

I can't speak, I just look at him. His hand stills. "Speak baby, or I'll stop" He says. "What did you think it would happened today? Had the potion been properly done? Hm?" 

His hand starts again and my cock twitches and leaks even more. I have to tell him. He won't touch me, but I'm sure Daddy will give me what I need... if not what I want...


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes follow his every move. And every fiber of my been just... wants him... the man I love, and sometimes my Daddy. And I need this so much I don't know why I hesitate. 

"I wanted..." I wet my lips, dry from panting... "for you to touch me... t-to make me hard and be-begging for you Daddy..." his hand moves faster as his hips start moving too, fucking into it... and I want it to be into me... I need him...

"And then what, baby?" He asks. 

"I don't know!... but please do something! I need you Daddy"

"You DO know", he says, voice restraigned. "Because if you were good... this... " He fucks his fist harder... "would have been your arse"

"Please..." I'm sobbing quietly and getting even harder. I feel myself leaking non stop.

"Oh but you're already begging so pretty..." I can see the precome gathering before his thumb circles the tip and spreaded it around. "You could be streched over my cock, taking it fast and deep..." he's panting so much he needs to catch his breath, he comes closer looming over me.

Tall, dark, imposing and gorgeous. And it's amazing. "Now, you'd be so full of me..." his hand is a blur and I'm empty. So empty, and I'm shaking, with nothing but his voice and sight caresing me.

"Dadd-dy... that's... Please..."

"Come on baby, you'd be screaming so much more. For me to cum in you, for me to break you as I make you mine like no other" I shudder, if he were to touch me, I'd cum. Even with no permission.

"Not yet", he warns, "you don't... fuck...", he doesn't takes his eyes of me, going trough every inch. "Are you gonna be good now?" I nod like crazy. "I might be thinking to forgive you..." He's close too, but I have to wait. 

His body tenses and bend forward as thin ropes of his come touch my skin. And that does it for me too. Daddy knows what I need even better than me. I come so hard and hot, that my vision blurs for a moment, just before my eyes closes for a blissful second. 

A minute later I'm in his arms, clean and wearing my pijamas as he carries me to our bed. 


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up in our bed, what must have been a couple of hours later. He comes to the room with a tray with water and a bowl of soup. I still can't believe he knows me that well, that knows what I like to eat when I'm upset. He smiles softly, the kind of smile only I get to see, but his eyes search something in my face.

"Hi" I said, and I feel myself blushing under his scrutiny,

"How do you feel?" he says.

"I'm ok, I guess... I-I slept well and you-y... well I-I loved that... before..."

"As articulated as always, I see" Damn him, that makes me blush harder. The cornes of his mouth stretch in a smirk.

"Relax, Harry. No one will punish you... yet" I gap like a fish and the bastard chuckles. The tray goes in my lap as I seat and make myself comfortable. "Now eat, I let you sleep because you looked like you needed it." He pulls a loose strand of my hair behind my right ear and kisses my left cheeck. I take his hand and leave it there, warm and conforting. 

"Thank you, love. For everything."

"You are pushing yourself to hard. It's over."

"I know", but I can't let it go. "The trials of those bastards isn't over yet, and it makes me relive everything." He kisses my forehead, and whispers, "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep and watch your dreams." I try not to let my tears fall as I eat and then curl to sleep. He retrieves the food and sits next to me. His hand takes mine and the last thing I see before sleep takes me is his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

POV Severus Snape

 

The trials are close to it's end, and I don't know what would happen to my "baby", once there're done. "He" came to be with this case. The Auror Extraordinaire had a meltdown in the middle of our dinning room. He cried, for the first time since the war. 

Nothing would make him cry since then, not even the incredible happiness of knowing he'll be an uncle to his best friend's son or daughter, nor his godson first word been "Hawyy", not the horrors he gets to see in his line of work. 

But this did it. It triggered something. He leaded the raid that found it, a house where some twisted fucks were torturing children, slaving them for everything a sick mind would come up to. To serve, to fuck, to spell and torture, to mark, beat... it was terrible if the snips I got to see on Harry's mind are true. 

In those fragments there was something else, raw and old. They felt different. It took me days to realize they were memories. Buried, to never look back into. They were so strong, and emotionaly painful they were "emmited" to me, and I could see them for been a legilimency.

The memories weren't as different as the ones I got to see when I tried to teach him occlumensy, to no avail. Yet, the seem to hurt more. It was almost as a comparison between him and every other child he saw. They were loved, spoild, taken care of, and he wasn't. No one would take care of him, or even touch him, except to pull him in or out of the cupboard under the stairs, and then his room. Words floated there too, "freak" been the most common.

Crying on the floor, he asked for his Daddy. I arrived to that scene, and as tears streamed down his face he repeated looking in to my eyes "Please Daddy..." in a broken voice. I called him "Baby" for the first time. I held him, ask him what he needed and took care of him, as if he were a little boy. He barely spoke, but stopped crying. Nothing happen between us then, nor for some days later. He had only called me Daddy, that day. A couple of days later, he called me that way again, and made pretty clear of his intentions. I certanly can't say I refused.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. English is not my original lenguage, so if there's any mistakes, please let me know. It's unbetaed. OMG ; )


End file.
